


Jumin Han tries a FishMac and contemplates life

by Azalee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, all around me are familiar faces, can also be a platonic relationship, implied jumin x mc, that is left open for you, worn out faces, worn out placrs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/pseuds/Azalee
Summary: What happens if Jumin who ate rich peoples food all his life loses a bet against Mc and has to try the worst "burger" ever made in human history?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Jumin Han tries a FishMac and contemplates life

  
Closely he inspected the... thing... in front of him. How could someone call this food? He felt her eyes on him and raised his head, shooting her a questioning gaze. She grinned a cheeky smile. He looked down again and gulped. Dear god of felines... What was this weird alien object? Wrinkles showed on his forhead, his eyebrows drawn together in deep thought. He raised his hand and poked it. Funny texture, this thing called "bun" had... So this was the "Filet-O-Fish" Burger from the restaurant "McDonalds". MC wanted him to try this, because he had lost a bet against her. Finally he took the "burger" into his hands. At least it was soft and fresh. He hesitated, looking at MC with a helpless gaze. She smiled brightly and raised both of her hands to a thumps up. 

Okay... He would do this. He closed his eyes and took a tiny bite...

...

...

A deep sadness rushed through him, as deep as time itself. Piano tunes started to play in low pace in the back of his mind.   
Where? Where had he gone wrong? All his poor life choices rushed like a movie in front of his eyes... 

Elizabeth 3rd... He was so sorry for her. She should never ever see him like this with her innocent eyes. Did she even know the horrors that existed in this strange world? The unbelievable horrors? He wanted to save her from this tragic misery... 

This life... How strange. There were people like him eating good food and then... People who could only affort this... substance. For the first time in his life he understood the concept of poverty.

He looked at MC. Did she eat stuff like this too? Tears gathered in his eyes.

"Jumin?! Are you okay?", she asked worried and stood up from the chair. She went over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Jumin!" 

He stood up and circled his arms around her, giving her a soft hug. The bite of the burger was still in his mouth because he wouldn't dare to swallow it. He patted her back, shedding tears. 

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Mhhmmm"

"...You haven't swallowed it."

"Mh."

She sighed: "Alright you tried it at least. You can spit it out now."

He nodded and rushed to the bathroom. He felt so primal for spitting something out. Then he realised the look of the restroom.

That was the last thing he needed now. 

He came out again, with the worn out look of someone with eighty years of life experience. A strong headache was killing him. 

MC rushed over with sad eyes: "You look very bad... Let's leave, I will comfort you. I never knew a simple Filet O Fish would hit you like this. I!m so sorry"

They left the McDonald's , MC patting the poor mans back. The sun was setting, painting the sky in orange. He looked at MC . She smiled and him and then took him into his arms. And instantly he felt a lot better.


End file.
